Serving Saturday 1
by xxluvstrukxx
Summary: They all looked around at the faces that filled the room around them. Detention wasn't supposed to be fun, was it?


"Son, this better not happen again. You hear me?" Jack Bolton said to his son before driving away from East High.

Troy Bolton sighed and made his way into the building at 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday. He hadn't wanted this to happen, he just wanted to have some fun and as he entered the library he realized that this was going to be far from fun.

Gabriella Montez on the other hand, really didn't want to have fun, she wanted to learn. But with everything going wrong it was hard to keep up with her school work. She had never gotten less than a B on any paper she handed in much less an 'F'. She was never tardy, and never talked back. But somehow she had found herself in detention.

She sighed as she saw Troy Bolton walk in. She had never really liked him; He was such a follower. Always doing what his friend Chad Danforth was doing. Never his own person. Probably never will be. Troy was followed by a girl named Taylor Mckessie. Taylor had once been Gabriella's friend but then she dropped everything. She stopped handing in her homework, and she talked talking to her old friends. Gabriella never found out what was happening with Taylor and after a while she stopped caring. She had her own problems to deal with.

Then Ryan Evans came in. No surprise there. He was a bad ass. After he stood up for himself against his controlling sister, he felt like he had to keep doing it to show other's that he was his own person and not what other's wanted him to be. That's admirable, but to do it he picks on the little kids. This wasn't likely to be his first detention.

They were all quiet just staring at the people that were standing in front of them. Each thinking their own thoughts about the others.

"Alright, everyone have a seat!" Principal Matsui walked in. He didn't seem too enthused to be there, but no one in the room really was. "So you all have obviously done something bad enough to be in here, so you should all feel guilty about whatever you did. Uh… you have to write an 1,000 word essay about what lesson you learned here today."

"I already wrote 4 of them." Ryan pointed out while putting his feet on the library table he was sitting at.

"You still have to write another one… I'll be in my office and will check up on you every 30 minutes or so, so don't do anything stupid." With that said Mr Matsui left the room and slammed the door aggravated.

Troy Bolton looked around. He was curious as to why Gabriella was here. She was always nervous when people started yelling, she never back-talked, and he was pretty sure that she was a straight-A student. When she returned his gaze he quickly moved his eyes to look at Taylor Mckessie. Taylor and Gabriella weren't talking to each other and that shocked him. Taylor just turned her head and glared at him. He didn't dare look at Ryan. Ryan was messed up. Chad once said that he had taken this group of freshman girls out to the football field at night and knocked them all out so he could rape them.

Ryan looked at the paper that sat in front of him, then crumpled it up and threw it into the trashcan.

Everyone just turned to him in disbelief thinking the same thing.

"What?" Ryan said coldly looking at each one of them for a couple seconds.

"Do you not care?" Gabriella asked, but as soon as she did she regretted it. Ryan stood up and took several steps until he was right in her face.

"What do you care, if I care or not bitch?"

"Leave her alone." Troy said while turning around. Troy wasn't one to defend others, afraid of what Chad or any of the other jocks would say, but they weren't here.

"What are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?" Ryan asked irritated.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do!" Troy said standing up and getting really close to Ryan.

Mr. Matsui walked in making quite the entrance by tripping over the trash can that sat at the front of the huge library. He stood up with not an ounce of dignity left. Ryan started chuckling and so did Troy.

"Boys please have a seat and start writing. You only have about 6 hours left." Mr. Matsui stated while making his way to the librarian's office.

Troy sat down and picked up his pencil to start writing. But it was hard to think over the noises Taylor was making behind. He turned around annoyed and saw her tapping her pencil against the table vigorously.

"Can you stop?" He asked annoyed.

"Bite me." She simply stated then returned to her tapping.

Ryan, seeing as noise annoyed Troy decided to start squeaking his leather boots together. Troy just groaned and slammed his head against the marble table several times before Mr. Matsui reentered from the librarian's office.

"Mr. Bolton stop that, you're distracting your peers." Ryan snickered from the back of the room.

"Mr. Evans, do you have something you'd like to say?"

"Nope, besides the fact that you're a fucking fat ass!" Everyone turned their heads once again with the same disbelief.

"That'll be enough out of you, Mr. Evans." Mr. Matsui stated before exiting the room.

"Are you crazy!" Troy practically screamed.

"No, my mommy always told me not to lie." Ryan said faking an innocent smile.

Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes then started to write her 1,000 word essay. She was never one to procrastinate.


End file.
